


I Wish That We Could Be Like That...

by WhatwouldagentScullydo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Meredith never got with Derek!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/pseuds/WhatwouldagentScullydo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know how to summarise this...I guess it's a songfic? Meredith and Addison are so in love? Yeah I'm not sure. 'Secret Love Song' by Little Mix really inspired this and also features in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish That We Could Be Like That...

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a few weeks ago when I first heard this song. It took about 10 minutes to write and I didn't like it written out as much as I liked the idea in my head so I didn't post it but I decided to just do it now anyway so let me know if you like it or dislike it please? Also any comments or constructive criticism is appreciated :)

Addison took in the scene around her, the bar filled with a lot of people she recognised from the hospital and with people she had never seen before and then her eyes came to a stop in front of her. Derek was sat there looking rather sad, they had just been discussing their divorce which had been finalised this morning. They were sad because they were finally letting go of their relationship, as much as both of them knew it was over, it still hurt them to finally say it. Derek had asked her to the bar, ‘one last drink, for old times?’ he said. She couldn’t say no to that. He bought her a dirty martini with 3 olives, her drink which of course he hadn’t ever forgotten. They talked like they always did, about everything and nothing. Addison had told Derek that she had met someone else, that she’d been having an affair for the last 6 months, she couldn’t bare to hurt him but she had to tell him especially because this person wasn’t like Mark, she was actually in love this time and she knew it was real. When Meredith told her it was over just 3 weeks prior she broke, Derek didn’t know what had happened and he didn’t know how to help. Meredith had had enough, she couldn’t be the other woman anymore, said she couldn’t watch her and Derek anymore and that she didn’t want to hurt Derek, she didn’t know the man but they had worked together and she knew he was a decent guy.

Addison didn’t notice that Meredith had come into the bar with her friends. When she came to the bar and ordered a round of drinks Addison smiled at her but Meredith was trying very hard not to look in her direction. Meredith took the drinks back to her friends and they all drank a shot of tequila before grabbing their beers. Izzie asked them to get up and dance, all but Cristina went to dance with her. The song was upbeat had they danced, Addison’s eyes not leaving Meredith. ‘Another?’ she heard Derek question, she turned to him and smiled and was soon presented with another martini. She and Derek were sitting in comfortable silence but Addison felt smothered by the tension in the room, the tension between her and Meredith. She continued to watch her dance, when the song ended a slower song came on and George and Alex sat down, leaving Meredith and Izzie alone. The two girls were dancing alone to a song Addison hadn’t heard before but when she heard the first few lines of the song she got a lump in her throat.

‘When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours’

Addison watched Meredith as she danced, looking to see if Meredith felt it too, watching her reaction as she was listening to the song but she wasn’t able to see her face because she had moved closer to Izzie as they slow danced together, Addison knew that nothing was going on between them but seeing Meredith this close with someone hurt her.

‘It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face’

Addison couldn’t control the silent tears that had started to fall, she turned from Derek so that he wouldn’t see them. She was thinking about Meredith, hadn’t really stopped since Meredith broke up with her or since they got together she didn’t really know a time when she didn’t think about Meredith, now she couldn’t stop thinking about all of the things she loved about the other woman.

‘Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless’

Addison felt Meredith’s eyes on her and instantly looked up to see that she too had silent tears.

‘Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours’

Addison hated seeing Meredith crying, she couldn’t bare it so she turned away from her but that didn’t help. She didn’t really know what she was doing but she turned to looked at Derek and she put her hand on his arm ‘I’m so sorry’ she said before getting up and stepping onto the floor near Meredith who moved away from Izzie and stood in front of her. Izzie had backed away and was now staring at the two of them who were just standing looking at each other. Derek was watching too as well as Joe and Meredith’s friends. Addison stepped closer so that she was right in front of Meredith and reached her hands up to either side of Meredith’s face and she held her for a second before pulling her in for a kiss. It wasn’t anything special in fact it was sloppy and messy and needy on both sides. Meredith’s hands made their way to Addison’s arms, not letting them leave their spot. When they pulled back for air Addison pulled Meredith to her and held her, Meredith’s arms made their way around Addison’s body and clung to her, they stood on the dance floor like this for a while and didn’t notice when the song changed. Cristina came and interrupted them to tell them that everyone was staring, they looked around realising she was right. Meredith kissed Addison again before going to her friends to explain, Addison doing the same with Derek.

She looked into Derek’s eyes trying to figure out what he was feeling but she couldn’t read him. ‘you cheated on me with a...a...’ Derek trailed off.  
‘A girl?’ Addison questioned. Derek looked offended.  
‘No, an intern but yes a girl, I didn’t know you were into girls.’  
‘I didn’t know until I met her, and Derek we both know you wouldn’t stop yourself from falling in love just because it was an intern, you’re not that big on hospital rules.’ Addison smirked.  
‘True...are you happy? With her I mean?’  
‘Yes, so happy.’ Addison said honestly.  
‘Then I’m okay as long as you’re happy, you’re still my best friend so all I want is you to be happy’  
Addison smiled at him and kissed his cheek before nodding goodbye and made her way to Meredith who was waiting by the table her friends were at. She came up behind her and snaked her arms around Meredith’s waist, Meredith instantly turning to face her and kiss her, earning some questionable looks from Meredith's friends.

They both headed for the door, hand in hand and made their way to Meredith’s car, they drove to Meredith’s house and Meredith was kissing her before they made their way upstairs. Once they were in her bedroom Addison pulled back and said ‘I got divorced this morning.’ Meredith smiled and kissed her again. Meredith pulled back from the kiss. ‘I love you but I’m so tired so can we just sleep tonight?’ Addison nodded and helped Meredith out of her clothes and watched as she pulled a t-shirt out of her drawer and put it on, she grabbed another one and tossed it to Addison and watched her change before making her way over to kiss her. Meredith pulled her into the bed and curled up into Addison’s body, her head on Addison’s chest.


End file.
